


Dangerous Intentions

by blondedreamboy



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondedreamboy/pseuds/blondedreamboy
Summary: “the narrator said you met me at a very strange time in my life.” - Dangerous Intentions“A secret makes a woman, woman.”  - Live Another Day
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Dangerous Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome fellow avid fic reader!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and leaving a Kudo/Comment(s). I really appreciate the support.  
> Please go easy on this first time post-er 🥺
> 
> All the best ❤️

Raelle Collar dried her hands with the plush towel. She took a long last look in the large mirror in the powder room and almost didn't recognize herself. She’d been frequenting the Venetian Macao for the past few months as a part of the undercover operation. Her task was to acquire an asset and turn her to the CIA for information and to do so, she had to blend in as a tourist, nomad, rich second-gen, or whatever got her into the door at the luxurious casino. This was not new to Raelle after being a field agent for over a decade. She had gained many notches under her belt but this was her more daring mission yet. Years of fieldwork and travelling has put a strain on her relationships. Even though she had no white or gray hair to show, she can see so clearly now that the light has left her eyes long ago. Her cheeks sunk and she preferred to pout rather than to smile. She suspected that she would be gone and moving on in a few weeks at most, and so she smoothed her suit jacket and headed for the door.

Outside the powder room, she was assaulted with the pungent scent of different perfumes mixing with the scent of cigar wafting from the inside of the private lounge rooms. Even as a trained agent to shelf her motions, she still can’t fathom what goes on inside of those private rooms. But she’s not here to bust them or interfere with any other local activities. She was looking for someone.

That someone, was just Raelle’s type. A brunette who’s a head shorter than her with insatiable lips, eyes that peered into her soul, laughter that sounded like wind chimes probably, she figured anyways. Scylla Ramshorn would strut into the establishment alone most nights drawing stares from men and women alike at her supple hips and ample bosom accentuated by her cocktail dress. Raelle figured Scylla probably relished in the attention. But the brunette always left alone at midnight or just past into a private getaway car. For the past weeks, she had been studying Scylla closely. She was much more lively than her file described and Raelle has been observing her every movement. Tonight is different. Tonight she will approach Scylla with a unique proposition. 

“Excuse me? Is this seat taken?” A young and gorgeous girl with radiant copper skin looked at Raelle shyly. Raelle was very much used to this. It’s almost like a routine to her that she would score some money first at the casino tables, and she was very good at it. And then she sipped on drinks and kept a watchful eye on Scylla. Throughout the night she probably would turn down a few call-girls and some who were passing through and looking for a night of passion. Her go-to method was showing them her wedding band. She wore it as a melancholic souvenir now. A harsh reminder of a life that she thought she could balance and the early retirement that she was in the process of securing. Then her fiance and love of her life upped and left. Having grown tired of the secrets, late nights, and growing paranoia that came with the territory. After that, there was not much of any point to try and settle down. 

“Sure,” Raelle smiled at the girl and motioned the bartender for another drink. Of course, right then and there, speak of the devil, Scylla strolls into the lobby of the casino and headed directly for the bar. 

“Uhm excuse me, I uh saw someone.” She put down enough bills to cover the bar tap and tip the bartender handsomely and turned to head towards where Scylla has now situated herself. To be fair, this was not at all how she imagined it would go. Their first meeting that is. But, there’s always less chance of something going wrong if they were in a public space. Worst comes to worst, she’ll appear to be another one of the daring suitors captivated by Scylla’s beguiling beauty but only to be unceremoniously turned away. Raelle doesn’t have any other tricks up her sleeve, so she prayed silently that she’s still got her game on.

Scylla was staring and stirring her Manhattan. In the strangest way, Raelle felt like Scylla was watching her in the reflection of her glass or the metallic beer tap.

“So, hello there.” Abort. Abort. This is so bad. “Uhm, I’ve seen you here before. Figured you could use the company.” Raelle left out a gentle exhale and sat down. Words be damned today. 

The brunette smirked and pressed her lips together, not a moment later she responded, “I've seen you too.”

“Well then that’s settled. I should have come by to say hello sooner.” Raelle’s voice was unintentionally husky.

Scylla goes quiet and sipped on her drink. Raelle’s got to think of something quick and do it fast.

“Let’s play a game.” she heard herself say. “We’ll walk over to the right side, table twenty-three. Five games of Blackjack. And three games of Craps at the next table over. Winner gets to take the other home.” 

Scylla scoffed at her offer. “Is that the best you’ve got?” Her voice sultry all of a sudden as she turned and leaned close towards Raelle. “The way i see it, this is a win-win situation. No fun.”

“Oh?” Raelle quirked an eyebrow.

“But I’ll bite. Surely, I’ll find a way to raise the stakes.” And with that, Scylla winked and tugged Raelle by the cuff towards the table, drinks already forgotten. That wink sent a jolt of electricity through Raelle’s entire being. She suddenly felt awake and bursting with life. Weeks and months of shifting through hotels and staying inconspicuous on this mission has worn her down, not to mention consuming all the sodium-saturated take-out and street food. 

So she allowed herself to be led through the crowd, Scylla’s hand warm and soft in hers as they parted through the crowd. For a second, she let herself get lost in the crowds, the flashing lights, the whirling sound of machines, and the sirens announcing winners. At that moment, she forgets that at some point in the night, she has to have a serious conversation with Scylla. A conversation where she might have to subdue Scylla by any means necessary. Tie her up, pinned down, against a flat surface.... Now that sensation was making its way down from her core. She has to put a stop to this. And so Raelle wore an impeccable expression and focused on the Blackjack game. She let Scylla win the first round and then as if by luck she wins the next three, making it a default win for her. Easy. But Scylla doesn’t pout. She has those piercing blue eyes trained on Raelle, amused. Raelle was making a mental note of her winnings and organizing her chips when she felt Scylla’s hot breath fanning the right side of her neck. She felt a blush start to rise, she’s no longer in control. 

“I have an idea. Come.” That was all it took, and Raelle’s a deer in headlights. Dazed as she followed the beautiful siren to a table of old men in expensive suits. She ought to be ashamed of how helpless she felt right now. She was trained to be better than this. To never get attached and to compartmentalize. Doesn’t matter how much her mark resembled an ex-lover that shattered Raelle’s heart. 

Before she could study the men at the table, the awful scent of cigar hit her again. The men were smoking Cuban cigars and passing raunchy remarks at their female companions, paying no mind to Scylla and Raelle. 

“Wait.” Raelle halted Scylla by the shoulder. “Do you know these people or something? This is a private lounge.”

“Trust me, beautiful. I know what we’re doing.” Scylla flicked her gaze towards the table again. She was looking at a man with shiny dark hair. He was younger-looking with a slick comb-over, laughing at the others’ lude remarks no doubt and drinking heavily. “Him. He always tries to proposition me every time I come by. I want us to give this asshole a run of his money and tell him to screw off once in for all.”

“You..sure? I mean there’s plenty of ways to tell him to screw off.” This was not at all on the agenda for the night. Far from that. This was poking a bear with a twig kind of bad. Raelle tried to lighten the mood and slid her hand up and down Scylla’s arm and see if Scylla would change her mind. But she could tell the gesture was futile, Scylla was rigid under her touch and seemed to be more and more determined by the second.

“Alright. I mean I did just win big at Blackjack.” She agreed and followed Scylla closely, surprised by herself at the sudden willingness to participate.

“Atta girl.” Scylla doesn’t even face her but Raelle thought it was a mixture of relief and devilish charm that she heard from Scylla with that one of a kind accent. 

“Gentlemen.” Scylla started cordially, the man that had been harassing Scylla snapped his attention to her. “You have two empty seats. Luckily, I found this lone traveller at the bar and.. We want in.”

All at once there was a silence and then the men erupted into a fit of laughter. Scylla doesn’t budge. Realizing she was serious, one man with long peppered hair at the head of the table, presumably the ringleader, tapped a long finger at his chin thoughtfully and nodded. “If you came to seek us out. Might as well stay for a game.” He gestured for them to sit. And then he raised his index finger and a pair of placidly beautiful waitress twins walked over. “Girls, would you be a dear and get these ladies a drink. Get them what we’re having.”

Raelle’s heart was thumping all of a sudden. It was new because back in the days when Raelle still had her wild streak going, she always won and collected on bets in a combination of ridiculously good luck and deft card counting skills. So much so that no one at the office ever wanted to play against her, only cheering her on.

“Follow my lead.” Scylla squeezed Raelle’s hand under the table and whispered through tight-lips. And so Raelle trusted these words. 

After the first two games, they end up with more or less the same amount of chips that they walked in with. This was the result of Raelle frantically trying to count the cards without being detected and also making sure she doesn’t screw with Scylla’s game. While the cards were being shuffled for round three, Scylla trailed her hand up Raelle’s inner thigh. More to send a message for her to chill than anything else. Raelle gulped her drink entirely and tried to cool down the blazing heat that was building up every inch of where Scylla had placed her hand. She let Scylla lead and tried to help set her up more. Sure enough, they bluff their way through a few more rounds and neither even noticed the time. 

“You girlies cleaning us out?” One heavy-set man growled.

“Thank you ever so much for the wonderful hospitality. We’ll be on our way now.” Scylla was so brazen to thread her fingers with Raelle’s and together they gracefully exited together. Raelle’s other hand balanced the large tray of chips to cash out. It was fucking exhilarating. She won big. They won.

So now they sped walked in silence, Raelle’s knuckles paled from clutching the suitcase full of cash so tight. Raelle thought to herself how many faux pas she’s committed tonight alone and what kind of chaos that would invite if her directors found out. At best, they were headed to the hotel room where she will try to execute her original mission. Or, maybe this was all a trap and Scylla’s playing some kind of twisted game to deliver Raelle instead. They were approaching the lobby of the hotel when Raelle decided to take charge. “My place?”

Scylla gave her a look while wetting her lips seductively, eyes slightly glassy. That was all the confirmation that Raelle needed. They locked eyes while waiting for the cab. Scylla smiled the entire time and nodded contently. It’s Scylla who broke the silence first, “So, you never told me your name.” Raelle thought that was hilarious because it's way past first names introduction at this point and well, if Scylla were to know her real name, she hopes that Scylla will be screaming it in bed. 

“I’m Raelle. And you are?” 

“I’m Scylla. Raelle, you’re quite a professional con back there. Could’ve gotten us in some real trouble.”

Raelle straightened her shoulders and puffed her chest with pride. “I was just following orders,” she smirked while eyeing Scylla like a piece of fine art.

When they slid into the cab, Raelle prepaid the driver with a generous tip, having been so familiar with the journey to her hotel room and how much the trip cost. Scylla looked out of the window enjoying the view, chin resting on her right hand. Scylla looked so beautiful in the moonlight and in the dim cab, Raelle came up with an idea. She wiped the excited perspiration that gathered on her palm on her pants and then tentatively reached for Scylla’s thigh. Scylla froze for a second before opening her legs wider, as if telepathically receiving Raelle’s agenda. Raelle scooted over to be closer to Scylla since they both were not wearing seat belts. She knew the cab ride isn’t a long one with the night traffic so she must hurry. And so she does. With the ease of access provided by the convenience of Scylla’s split-thigh dress, Raelle easily reached in and cupped Scylla. Scylla for her part, showed tremendous restraint to not gasp and moan, but only suppressed her urge to vocalize by clamping her mouth shut. The cab stopped at a traffic light and Raelle suddenly quickened her pace, rubbing and kneading in circles with rough technique. Time was of the essence and Scylla was into this, the way she arched forward into Raelle’s touch and continued to knit her brow and hold her mouth shut to avoid revealing their activities. When they stopped at the next traffic light, Scylla was close, her left hand grabbed Raelle’s right hand that’s still working on giving her pleasure and Scylla started setting the pace. At last when the cab took off again, Scylla took advantage of the old engine sound and masked a moan as she orgasmed. Both pairs of eyes mischievous as Scylla raised Raelle’s hand out of her dress and orally cleaned the index finger and palm, and in a daring move, she urged Raelle to lick her own middle finger clean. They exited the cab wordlessly and Scylla followed Raelle into the lobby of the hotel, the sound of her heels crisp against the marble floor.

The elevator dinged quietly as they made their way up to Raelle’s room in a shaftless elevator. Lights in the distance and the landscapes were remarkable as they ascended. Raelle fumbled with her key card because Scylla had snaked her hand up to grope Raelle while dotting kisses carelessly on her neck and chin. With her last few functioning brain cells, Raelle pushed the door open and dumped the suitcase full of cash on the luggage stand. The moment she turned to deadbolt the door, she was fully greeted by Scylla’s lips. Soft, full, moist, and gentle on her own. Scylla rested her hands on each side of Raelle’s face and leaned her whole body into Raelle’s. It was mind-blowing how good it all felt to Raelle. Most of her recent flings were much quicker, and sometimes Raelle sent them on their way within the hour of coming upstairs. Taking advantage of their stance, Raelle managed to lock the door and the latch, while pressing Scylla against the door and sucking and nipping at each other's lips. Scylla’s hand rested on Raelle’s waist, and she gently pushed Raelle, letting her know to move towards the bed.

Raelle’s instinct was to try to leverage her position, flip them around, and pin Scylla down. Then somehow, she still needed to pitch her big speech to Scylla. But that doesn’t happen. Because Scylla won’t let her up and instead pinned both of her wrists above her head. They kiss languidly like that for a long time. With each contact, Raelle felt herself winding up and because of how close Scylla was, she felt Scylla trembling with excitement at each touch. When Scylla let go of her wrists, she started to slide down slowly. Rough and open-mouthed kisses ensued on Raelle’s neck. 

“Wait,” Raelle gasped, it was now or never. She was so embarrassingly aroused that she can’t think straight. If anyone from the agency knew about this covert affair, well, she’d be a disgrace. “I-” she tried, futile in her effort.

“I agree.” Scylla suddenly stopped, grinning and showing teeth, all wolfish in the dimly lit hotel room. “Clothes- off.” This was not at all where Raelle needed to go but then Scylla’s hands were all over her, fumbling to pull off her jacket, buttons popping, her undergarments discarded randomly. Scylla turned around and Raelle helped her with the zipper. This was not fair. Only Raelle Collar would be sent on a mission to pursue who was perhaps the hottest girl on the planet that she was not supposed to fornicate with. Fuck that. I’m fucking her. Scylla practically leapt onto Raelle, pushing her down on the bed once again. Raelle allowed it, whatever she needed to say can and will have to wait.

Scylla started to slide lower, lips and mouth marking every inch of Raelle. Her hands slapped Raelle’s asscheeks from the side with a thud and she continued to roughly palm and massage Raelle. The “pain” of being turned on and left hanging was unbearable and Raelle said so in a series of loud moans and attempts to form long sentences that didn’t quite take. Finally, some relief blossomed as Scylla slid in two fingers expertly while her mouth worked delightfully quickly on Raelle’s clit. She’d never felt more excited and hard in her life. 

With whatever ounce of energy left after her climax, Raelle managed to flip Scylla over so that she was on her stomach. Scylla moaned approvingly and Raelle wholly regretted not acquiring a strap-on during her stay here, now that she’d finally found a partner who’s also into backdoor play. Instead, she slapped Scylla’s ass, which was a double-edged sword because Scylla took it so well that Raelle was half-gone again. So she does it again. And again. Until finally she can’t wait to taste Scylla.

“You like that?” Scylla’s voice was warm and husky as she flipped over, arms already tightly wound around Raelle’s neck. Raelle doesn’t need to answer in words but instead she pressed down fully onto Scylla, hands found purchase on ample bosoms and palms massaged soft pink nipples until they were hard and erect. Then in a flash Raelle squirmed out of Scylla’s hold and travelled downwards until she found Scylla hot and open. After a few licks though, Scylla closed up and urged her upwards. “Wait.”

“Why?” Raelle was so worked up already, it felt like pure torture.  
“Sustain.” A kiss. “Trust me, it will be so worth it.”

“Fine,” Raelle growled into the messy kiss and tried to ignore the insistent throbbing between her legs. She can’t imagine how Scylla must feel, given that Raelle had stimulated her just seconds ago. If Scylla was going to play her games, so will Raelle. Raelle let her fingers wander down to Scylla’s cunt and teased an extraordinary amount around the edge. Sliding in by a sliver of a fingernail and rubbing in circles. Scylla whimpered loudly in pleasure, clearly not expecting that. And so Raelle daringly put forth a third finger. “I-” Scylla moaned.

But Raelle had another idea and flipped Scylla over so she was faced down once again, while Raelle’s fingers were still lingering within Scylla. They were both so so close now. Raelle lightly spanked Scylla as she tried to hold herself together too. With the last ounce of her strength, Scylla flipped herself on her back again and growled, “Look at me when you come.” It was a sensation that Raelle had never felt before. She mashed her lips against Scylla to smother both of their lusty moans. They rode out the orgasm for minutes and Raelle was positively dizzy. Scylla was looking at her with a euphoric expression like she had been to the moon and back.

Laying naked in the moonlight next to each other on their backs, Raelle struggled to not succumb to sleep. She propped herself up by the elbow to look at Scylla. Scylla was still smiling, eyes closed, and looking infinitely peaceful. She looked so beautiful that for a moment Raelle could not believe Scylla was in fact closely affiliated with the world’s darkest, most powerful and evil underground criminal organization. Or so it said in her briefing file. To be fair, it was the whole reason why Raelle came to Macau to turn Scylla into a double agent. The prettiest and sweetest fruits can be the most poisonous. Her mother’s voice echoed in her mind. 

She let a few more moments of serenity stretch between them before carefully choosing the right words to initiate. A new idea had been brewing in her head while living in Macau for the past few months, and with or without Scylla, she wanted to try.

She cleared her throat softly. “Hey, you awake?”

“Hmm?” Scylla responded dreamily.

“I need to talk to you.”

“About?”

“This is serious.” Raelle pressed her lips into a tight line. She’s got Scylla’s attention, but should she bite the bullet or take a roundabout approach and circle back. “So remember when I said that I’ve been watching you for a while?” She started. “Well, here’s why.” There she goes, it’s now or never Collar. Raelle thought that it shouldn't be this hard since she barely has anything to lose at this point. If this beautiful siren in front of her turned out to be a murderous nymph, well so be it, because she just had the most mind-blowingly amazing sex with her. 

“I know,” Scylla said. Her eyes wide open now. Scylla wore a soft expression on her face, infinite ocean blue eyes looking right into Raelle’s soul.

“You what?”

“I did a little P.I. work on you Raelle Collar. Needed to know who you are. I don't sleep with strangers.” Scylla had one arm tucked behind her head and the other she stroked Raelle’s toned muscles, glossing over the defined lines of the eight-pack abs. 

This was unexpected and potentially dangerous, especially if this was Scylla luring her into a trap of some sort. Raelle felt a bit uneven at that unsettling thought but kept an open mind.

“So-”

“I found all I needed to know.” Scylla was wearing a seductive smirk while she urged Raelle into an upright position with her back against the headboard. Scylla straddled Raelle and her hand raised Raelle’s hand behind Raelle’s head. Scylla reached over to grab something from the nightstand while mushing their mouths together once again. And then **Click**, something cool and icy circled Raelle’s wrist. Oh no, she couldn’t move her wrist. Maybe this was the other shoe dropping because Scylla just locked her wrist on the post of the headboard with handcuffs. Raelle was not one to jump to conclusions but she contemplated briefly if she was indeed going to leave the hotel room in a body bag.

“What’s this? Pillow talk?” Raelle kept her voice steady and her other hand blindly fumbled for anything that can be used to either pry herself free or to be used as a weapon.

“Hmm, not quite.” Scylla slid her panty on and picked up Raelle’s dress shirt to drape over her small frame, then she came back to the bed beside Raelle. “Well Raelle, you wanted to talk.” Scylla was mockingly taunting her.

“It feels like you already know what I want to say.” Raelle shook her wrist in handcuffs indignantly. “So tell me Scylla. How does this end?”

“I don’t know yet.” Scylla sounded like she had all the time in the world. And that she also didn’t think too much beyond bounding Raelle to the bedpost.

“So you know I’m sent here to try to turn you. Assess and acquire. If there was a chance that the subject’s cover would be blown, extract immediately.” Raelle recited monotonously. 

“Hmm.” Scylla nodded along dully. “Word on the street is.. you’re the best of the best. But, you don't want this anymore.”

“How can you possibly know that?” Raelle was perplexed now. Fear overtaken over by curiosity. 

“I have friends. In high places.” Scylla was still watching her.

“Okay. Well you should know.. That I changed my mind. I don’t want to deliver you anymore. This is me going rogue with or without you.” Raelle blurted out all at once. 

Scylla’s hand found Raelle’s hand and Raelle squeezed her hand tight. “Go on the run with me. I have new IDs for us. There’s people that’ll help me, us. We’ll be off the grid. No one will ever find us. None of the world’s intel agencies know about this.” Raelle held Scylla’s gaze.

Scylla contemplated for a few seconds and her eyes glistened. “And you were so sure that I would come with you?” She swallowed thickly.

“I guess I did Scyl.” Raelle tugged Scylla’s hand and kissed each knuckle and joint. “I think you are looking for a way out too. You didn’t choose this for yourself.”

“How do I know you’re not going to burn me?” Scylla sniffled lightly.

“You can start by letting me out of these cuffs.” Scylla’s almost comical response was to cuff them together. But at least this way Raelle had some mobility to get around to open her suitcase with the readily forged passports, burner phones, and their newly acquired suitcase full of cash to start a new life.

Scylla wasn’t really fully watching what Raelle was showing her, but her gaze lingered on Raelle and the way Raelle’s forehead smoothed and brows unfurrowed while explaining all the documents and how she’d obtained it. It was so calming and soothing, the first time ever Scylla felt comforted with someone else taking control. 

“Yes.” Scylla heard herself say out loud. “Yes.” She said it one more time with full confidence. “I want to go with you. And we should start over on the right foot. Go on a date.”

Raelle turned fully to face Scylla now, her beautiful new future. “Yeah Scyl, let’s go. Have that date. Do everything properly.” 

They moved quickly then, Raelle packed her entire room while Scylla watched and soon they were once again in a cab headed towards an area littered with industrial buildings. Raelle held Scylla’s hand the whole time. At exactly the crack of dawn, an unmarked helicopter descended slowly. A foreign man in a Hawaiian shirt poked his head out and waved at Raelle enthusiastically.

“Ready Scyl?”


	2. Live Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A secret makes a woman, woman.”
> 
> The Sequel to “Dangerous Intentions”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Dangerous Intentions...  
> go ahead, read up and brush up on what happened. I'll be here - it's not long.
> 
> Thank you so much again for your support on this work and any work of mine. It truly means so much.

“Raelle Collar!” Scylla moaned loudly while she orgasmed in the warm bed by the ocean-side apartment. It has been a little over half of a year since she took Raelle’s hand hoisting her up into the helicopter on their sweet getaway. She’d never looked back. But that doesn’t negate the possibility of a full-scale manhunt for her from the shadows of her past. Pushing that nasty thought out of her mind as quickly as possible, she focused on the beautiful blonde working tirelessly beneath her. When Scylla came, she flushed the prettiest shade of pink. Having been intimate with each other daily for months now, Raelle learned all the ways to excite Scylla and make her undone. Somehow each and every time, it felt just as exciting as the first time to be completely at Raelle’s mercy, squirming and writhing until her sweet release. 

A slight breeze blew in through the flimsy window and settled perfectly against their dewy and silky skin. Raelle one-handedly threw off the thin cover that was mostly for modesty in case any beach-goer was close enough by the window. Within seconds, Raelle made her way up so that they were eye-to-eye and bodies flush. She gently cradled Scylla’s head in her hands and slowly ran her hand through Scylla’s puffed-out mocha-coloured mane.

“Your eyes, nose, lips…” Raelle murmured so quietly that Scylla almost missed it.

Scylla looked adoringly at Raelle, intrigued. “What are you saying, good lookin’?” 

Raelle goes quiet for almost two full breaths that Scylla thought something serious was coming. “Just appreciating you.” She smiled and stroked Scylla’s cheek.

“Alright love, if you are almost done. I’d like to really appreciate you now. Take my sweet time with it too.” Scylla bit her lip, it was a signature move that made Raelle’s stomach drop every single time.

“Oh, I’m nowhere near done,” Raelle whined playfully. “I got a whole list of them. Fifty, no, more like 99 reasons why I love you.” She said it so easily. Scylla still remembered the day they first said “I love you” to each other, maybe 3 months into living together. One fateful night Scylla was flossing and brushing her teeth and walked back into their bedroom, and Raelle just said it. And she knew Raelle meant it. As much as she’d prefer to stay in bed with Raelle and no clothes on all day, her stomach growled a little. “My turn to eat.” Scylla flashed a cheeky grin and pushed Raelle down until she stopped resisting and laid flat on her back.

**********************************  
It doesn't take much longer to bring Raelle to her apex. So it was still very much in the morning hours when they finally got ready, drove to the town centre, and walked out to get breakfast hand-in-hand. Despite being in town for many months now, they still drew stares from locals. Raelle’s assured Scylla that it’s not uncommon since they were staying in a not too touristy part of the town. And a little more regretfully Raelle added, unfortunately, it came with the territory of being a same-sex couple staying long-term on a South-Asian tropical island. They had nothing to be ashamed of. But people will stare. 

They had been careful. They can’t afford to draw too much attention after all. So they had been hopping around from hotel to motel to hostels even, all at the courtesy of Raelle’s local contact. Scylla thought about it but does not question the source of their small luxury, partially funded by the egregious winnings from the Venetian Macao. She was more than grateful for the new life she chose. And more importantly, she was in love. She took comfort in knowing that Raelle had it all taken care of because she’d done something extraordinary and heroic for the people of the town during her time as a CIA agent. 

Scylla’s stomach grumbled as they walked through the early morning market. Vendors sprawled out by the side of the street, offering fruits, flowers, and readily-made pastries and other breakfast foods. Raelle actually giggled when she heard Scylla’s stomach rumble and decided right then and there that they were going to feast on street food since they were both fairly famished. And it’s little gestures like these that made Scylla grip Raelle’s hand tighter and kiss her harder, no matter who was watching. To top off the morning, they took their food and walked to the nearby beach, watching the tides and basking in the sun. And as per usual, they would continue to walk around and explore the town and the outskirts of the town after breakfast. 

“Come with me. I have a surprise.” Scylla let Raelle tug her hand and they headed down an alley. For the past few months, there had been no shortage of surprises from Raelle. She’d listen to Raelle tell and sometimes re-tell stories of her missions with the CIA. All the while, Scylla was transfixed on the woman in front of her. They were all they have now in this new life. Scylla never imagined she could have the chance to live a somewhat normal civilian life ever again. Especially after the Black organization had their grip on her and the suspicious circumstances surrounding her parents’ death. And yet, there she was, speed walking through the streets with the first and only love of her life. Raelle stopped in front of a two-story tall motel-looking structure, turned and grinned. “Wait here.” She said as she pecked Scylla’s cheek, Raelle parted the curtains and walked in.

Scylla could hear Raelle speaking a foreign language fluently and quietly, one of Raelle’s many talents. And a few moments later, Raelle re-appeared with a small key fob in hand. Scylla followed her into a simple but cozy room. It looked clean and smelled clean too. Nothing too fancy in the room, just a bed, a chair, and a TV hanging on the wall, wires protruding. 

“Are we switching hotels already?” 

“Nope silly. This is a …” Raelle leaned in and whispered in Scylla’s ear. Scylla blushed like a schoolgirl and she felt her arousal building instantly. “Oh and here, try this.” Raelle smiled smugly seeing Scylla so flushed and handed her something wrapped in a small translucent square of paper. “Compliments of the host.” Raelle winked and made sure the door was locked and bolted and hung the key fob around the doorknob. 

Scylla eyed the mysterious maroon “treat” curiously. It didn't smell good or bad and the surface was smooth.

“Try it.” Raelle tossed the entire thing into her mouth and chewed. “Hmm yikes, it does not taste like how I always imagined it would.” Scylla started to cautiously remove the translucent paper wrap. “That’s rice paper, by the way, totally edible. And this is a uhm aphrodisiac treat. It's not potent but hey, if you believe it, it’ll work extra well.” She watched Scylla finish eating the whole thing amused, clearly, Scylla had lots of reservations but since Raelle already ingested it, carpe diem led the way. 

She made a face as she licked around her mouth to cleanse her palette from this seemingly tasteless object that was supposed to ignite the endless passion to come. “It really doesn’t taste like anything. And what do you mean by you’ve always imagined how it would taste?”

Raelle sank into the bed dramatically and leaned on her back against the mattress. “I was here a couple of years ago on an assignment. There were a few of us at the time, but this wasn't our destination, we were passing through.” She shifted to make room for Scylla who joined her lying down sideways facing Raelle. “I remember this whole joint was booked and everyone was you know, loving it up in the rooms for hours. I was still a junior field agent at the time so I kept watch by the door. The receptionist felt so bad that he bought me night market food and we just sat and ate in silence.” She laughed, “well, not in complete silence because the fucking was too loud. And then the next day we were heading out and everyone swore by this little miracle gem that kept them going for a few rounds.” She laughed again, distracted by Scylla who was dancing her fingers on Raelle’s toned abdomen, moving teasingly up and down, zigzagging all around. 

“Let’s try it.” Scylla’s eyes darkened with lust and her pupils dilated, she moved to straddle Raelle. She didn’t have to do much to wring the orgasm from Raelle. Raelle moaned loud and unabashedly, legs wide open, pulling Scylla flush against her. Their clothes lay everywhere on the floor. And the way Scylla felt, she never wanted to wear clothes around Raelle ever again. They kiss languidly for a long time. While there was literally nothing special about the room they were in, and both were dubious of the aphrodisiac treat they took, the moments they shared felt extra special. It’s like another first that they’d enjoyed together.

Raelle wrapped her legs around Scylla to keep her in that position and started grinding against her thigh. She could hardly believe it but she was wet again and yet, she hasn’t even relieved Scylla yet. Maybe this love-drug was working. Scylla for her part, seemed to sense Raelle’s urgent need and shifted down to satisfy Raelle again. In fact, she doesn’t let up until Raelle’s come two more times.

Watching Raelle sleep, Scylla thought that every day she sees more and more of the real Raelle. The one that Raelle suppressed and buried deep down because she was taught to not show emotions. The version of Raelle that she hid away after the catastrophic heartbreak. And yet here they were, Raelle was a hopeless romantic coupled with her street-smart badass senses.  
Scylla decided that she would love Raelle in every life they lived. Her mind wondered about what it would be like if they both had a normal upbringing and if she got to introduce Raelle to her parents. Her parents would be proud of her regardless of who she brought home and she would gush about Raelle to all her relatives and friends. The thought brought up a ping of sadness, as she was reminded of the fact that she was all alone in the world now. Well, maybe not so alone as she took in the sight of her sleeping lover. She let Raelle sleep until there was a muffled knock on the door, presumably from the receptionist to let them know that their time in the room was up.

****************************************************  
Scylla frowned slightly as Raelle started the car. It was the middle of the day and Raelle really wanted to make them lunch. With a basket full of groceries, they started to head back. While Raelle fastened her seatbelt and waited for the old engine of her car to hum to life, Scylla caught a glimpse of something moving quickly in her periphery. Old habits die hard it seemed. Scylla had the awful suspicion that it could have been a tail on them. It’s been a blissful few months but somewhere in the back of her mind, the thought lingered, when or where their old lives would catch up to them. A soft and strong hand cupped her face and Raelle leaned over to peck her on the cheek, easing Scylla’s worries.

They drove slowly like they always did to appreciate the scenery. Scylla’s eyes darted to the rearview mirror frequently. To her great relief, there was no car behind them for a long while until they merged onto the city’s only highway and joined the bustling traffic. It took a total of ten seconds before a white van started switching lanes furiously behind them, trying to catch up. 

“Rae. A tail.” Scylla’s voice was grave as she grabbed Raelle’s right wrist, eyes trained on the white van tearing through traffic. Raelle looked at her confused, in denial even, she too couldn't fathom the possibility of some party tracking them down. She promised. She’d promised to Scylla that this was their way out and she would keep them both safe. Still, Raelle nodded silently and shifted gears, getting ready to speed up. They lost the van eventually and quickly exited to circle back to the parking lot of a shopping mall complex where they tried to blend in and stay put. Another thing they absolutely could not risk was getting caught up with the police. 

“Are you sure?” Raelle’s heart pumped almost twice as fast and her mind raced while she tried to keep her voice steady.

“Yes- I am. I saw a white-ish van just now. I think sometimes there’s a white-van, SUV? Parked at the street corner sometimes. They always had different plates, I remembered. But I think it's the same people. I’m so sorry Rae.” She half-whispered, it pained her to say it, “Rae, do you think-” 

Raelle nodded briskly and closed her eyes, she ran her hands through her hair. One minute they were living in perfect domestic bliss, and the next it seemed like they’d better get ready to flee. Again.

“Okay, we need to go back. I-I’ll call him and see if he can sneak us out. But I need to get the documents. Our passports, money, everything to get us started.” Raelle swallowed thickly. As an ex-CIA agent, she was used to moving fast to avert a crisis. But back then she always had the comfort net of the agency and extraction teams to rely on, even if she was compromised. “Okay, here’s what we need to do…” Making use of what they had, the pair managed to alter their clothing slightly and disguised themselves as pedestrians walking home with a basketful of fresh grocery before getting into a rickshaw. They hopped off one street before their temporary home and cautiously eyed their surroundings before moving in. Raelle spared no time flipping over the mattress and tried to lift the floorboard as quickly and quietly as possible to find the biometric-sensored lockbox filled with everything they needed. 

Too bad she never got there. 

“Rae,” Scylla said quietly, she sounded defeated. If this was their last moments, Raelle circled Scylla protectively, armed with a small Swiss army knife against two men that stormed in through the front door dressed in all black and an ugly gas mark. Just then, the wooden dresser busted open and another man or woman, they couldn’t tell, emerged slowly. Shadows danced near the windows and Raelle presumed they were now boxed in. The last thing she remembered was Scylla squeezing her hand for dear life as a tiny nasal spray sized bottle was waved in front of her face and a spurt of colourless and odourless gas hit her.

*****************************************************  
“Rae?” 

“Raelle?”

“Rae, are you with me, please?” Scylla pleaded quietly at Raelle’s motionless form lying on the dirty cold concrete floor. Like her, Raelle was also chained to the vertical metal bar of the large cage by one ankle. Scylla was the first one of the pair to come to and she crawled as far as the heavy chain clasped around her ankle allowed her, to be right next to Raelle.

“Rae please,” Scylla gently shook Raelle’s shoulder, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Raelle shuddered awake, startled by the cold hard floor. 

“Scyl?” Raelle was slowly coming to, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the dungeon and the damp and humid air. She fumbled around for Scylla’s hand and anything that was a confirmation that Scylla was fine too.

“Oh my gosh,” Scylla cradled Raelle’s face, sobbing and not taking any caution to be quiet. Raelle nestled close and threw her arms around Scylla. They were okay. For now. A million thoughts raced through Raelle’s mind on who was keeping them captive and how they got here. They stayed huddled together for what seemed to be a long time, breathing in each other’s scent and sobbing quietly at their reunion.

Scylla gently pulled away first, “Are you hurt?” Scylla wiped the tears on her face gingerly with the back of her hand. She looked so scared that Raelle’s heart ached and she desperately wanted to tell Scylla that it was all going to be okay. But she doesn’t even know why they’re here. For all she knew, it could be her old employer. But if it was the CIA, they would be stowed in an aircraft, Raelle thought. They were clearly in a transitory water vessel of some sort. The air felt damp and everything smelled fishy.

“Yeah Scyl, I’m not hurt. I can still move everything.” Raelle replied, taking Scylla’s hands into her own and planting soft kisses on each joint and knuckle. When she was done, she tugged Scylla close again and kept her in the embrace. “You’re feeling okay too right?”

Scylla nodded and burrowed her face into Raelle’s shoulder blade. Fresh tears spilled and soaked Raelle’s flimsy t-shirt. “Any idea on where we could be?” Raelle slid her hands up and down Scylla’s back gently to coax her. Scylla took a few deep breaths to control her sobs.

“Boat?” Scylla croaked. Not quite ready for reality. This morning started out as per usual with Raelle on top of her, then it was Scylla’s turn, and then Raelle insisted on one more round before breakfast. They frequented the same brunch spot again for the grilled plantain sandwich and Scylla vaguely remembered Raelle had teased her about going to the same brunch place for five days in a row and that they needed to keep a low profile and not form any habits. That all seemed so far away now. If it was still daytime. What day was it even?

She needed to get it together. Raelle was right, they were both trained and highly-skilled professionals. Putting both of their heads together, they can figure out their next moves. “Cargo ship,” Raelle muttered. “This was a clandestine operation. Someone’s trying to move us under the radar.”

They exchanged a look. Now was the time to come clean. They’d spent the last few months together exploring this new life together and trying everything and anything. Their old lives were blissfully forgotten. 

Raelle bit her lips, “I don’t think this is the CIA tracking me down. Because, well, we’d be tied up on a plane somewhere with hoods over our heads. This is not their M.O. And,” she paused, struggling to remember how they were subdued. “They knocked us out with gas. The CIA is a big fan of darts and tasers. We’d be drugged up halfway across the world if it was them.”

Scylla nodded. She trusted Raelle, the one who’d given her a second chance at life with her heart open and full of love. “I.. I don’t think it’s members of the Black Organization either. They.. well their policy is to shoot to kill. We wouldn’t be here right now.” She finished quietly. It did bother her that the gas used to knock them both out indicated sophistication and an abundance of wealth to procure such advanced technology. She wouldn’t put this type of weapon past the Black Organization’s pet project list. 

They were both thinking it now. The third option. International Bounty Hunters. If their respective ex-employers decided to operate as covertly as possible and solicited a third-party service instead. 

“Where do you suppose we are right now?” Raelle looked around and saw large containers of all sizes littered around them, and two more empty cages just like the one holding them sat at the end of the hall. It was dim and difficult to make out any object or label clearly but as far as she could tell, they were the only captives on this level. Scylla shook her head and rested her chin on Raelle’s shoulder instead. It was a few good months of sanguine paradise while it lasted. On the back of her mind, just like an itch, she sometimes reminded herself that this was all too good to possibly last forever. Maybe it was all the karma she deserved from working for the Black Organization. Scylla scanned the dungeon they were holed up in. Light seeped through the ceiling cracks, presumably from uneven floorboards on the level above. The air was damp, but not pressurized, so they had to be right below the deck and not buried down like the mechanical rooms.

“This ..this can’t be it.” Raelle said out loud, “I’ll take ‘em. Whoever’s got us. Just need a plan.”

“We protect each other,” Scylla vowed. It was futile and their false bravado fell to silence. They had all the time in their hands now to plan until the captor showed up. “Rae, do you ever think about what kind of life you wanted if you weren’t with the CIA?” 

“Hmm, but I wouldn’t have met you.” Raelle kissed Scylla’s neck before continuing. “I mean I really wanted to start my own family. A bunch of little rugrats running around. I’d take them to sports tournaments and all their little league games. And I know I wouldn’t like it, so I would make my wife go to all the PTA meetings. We’d live in the suburbs in a nice house with a front and back yard. I’d have a boring but steady job. I think that’s what I want.” A brief silence befell over them. “How about you Scyl?”

“I wish my parents were still alive,” Scylla whispered.

“I would’ve loved to meet them,” Raelle mumbled, it wouldn’t hurt to entertain the thought anyways. Especially if they were both going to be taken out. But she didn’t want the pain of their impending doom to cloud over Scylla, so she said teasingly, “You know, I’m great with parents. I can talk sports and cook and clean up in the kitchen. And I've got a surprisingly green thumb.” 

Scylla kissed her without hesitation, she knows what Raelle was doing. Only Raelle would coat her with love and affection at all costs.

When they broke apart, Raelle continued to try to cheer her up, “Hey do you know how to swim?”

“Hmm?”

“We might need to do a lot of that after we break outta here, eh?” Raelle started to pat Scylla’s back. It was all too much, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes again.

Raelle doesn’t know what comes over her but she decided to broach the subject, perhaps the desire to know was gnawing at her particularly hard due to their current predicament. “Hey uh Scyl, what, uhm what exactly were you doing? I mean like before we got together. Your work?”

Scylla doesn’t flinch or balk, perhaps it's the want and need for repentance. But she could sense Raelle’s slight hesitation towards opening Pandora's box, so she tried to lighten the air, despite everything. “You are the type to not read the case file thoroughly eh Collar? I mean, I didn't think my file would be long anyways.” Raelle shook her head slowly but said nothing, so Syclla pulled apart slightly and locked eyes with Raelle.

“I think it all began when I started choosing university and college. My parents did not come from money nor were they affluent all their lives. But I know they- they loved me so much and wanted only the best for me. I was surprised too when I was accepted into the world’s top medical school with a full ride.” Scylla scoffed a little. “Only later I found out how my tuition was really funded. I studied chemistry and wanted to work in the pharmaceutical industry. And of course, my parents came to me with the perfect internship lined up at the company that they worked for. Later, “ she bit her lips, there was no easy way to explain, “I was recruited formally into the Black Organization to do research. I was so naive.” She paused, clearly, it was not a savoury memory, “the worst part was, my parents didn't even know. None of us knew what we were doing the research for, or who we were working for. By the time we wanted to quit, it was no longer an option. The Black Organization burned it all to the ground. Scorched-Earth Policy. And my parents died in the fire, just like that.” Raelle was frozen, truly unsure how to react. 

Scylla cleared her throat, “they spared me. I never knew if they took pity on me or if they didn’t think I would run. And I continued my work. Researching and formulating.. On what is now known as Apotoxin.” Raelle flashed her a puzzled look. “There were many intricate code names for the projects. I don’t even think I was ever close to knowing the full extent. The boss liked it that way. If one person knew too much, they’d become a liability.” She continued. “I-I didn’t know until much later that they were experimenting on people for all the different trials of Apotoxin. This was all that I uncovered from the files. But, I’d never met any of the experiment subjects.” Scylla exhaled. It felt like judgement day. Right before death it seemed. 

What she got was a warm and tight embrace from Raelle, wholly accepting Scylla. But Scylla needed to get this out. “Rae, I- I feel so bad.” She blubbered. 

“Shush, you didn’t know. You were taken advantage of, Scyl.” Raelle only hugged her tighter. “The Black Organization, Rae, they have infinite resources. It’s crossed my mind so many times that they’d come after me. I’m so sorry. And these past few months have been the best months of my life. I love you Raelle Collar. It hurts so much that we might never get married or grow old together.” She sobbed openly and freely now, feeling strangely vindicated. There was no need for her inhibition anymore, Scylla accepted it all.

And Raelle does too. She gently swayed them back and forth, coaxing and shushing until Scylla stopped crying and her tears dried. “I’d never felt more alive. I mean, I read all about you from the files. And I had this mental image of you all mapped out. And then that night we met, and I knew right then and there, we had to leave and start our life.” Raelle’s lips quivered. “I love you, Scylla Ramshorn. So so much. So don't talk like that, okay? We’ll find a way. In this life or the next. We’re married and together, forever and ever.” 

At some point, they fell silent. Tired from feeling hopeless. Raelle gently shifted the pair down to a lying position and cocooned Scylla from the cold floor. Scylla ran her hands up and down Raelle’s back, trying to keep her warm. They fell asleep cuddled up together and exhausted from the emotional outbursts. 

All of a sudden, Scylla felt the ground beneath her start to shake and she jolted awake. She grabbed and shook Raelle awake just in time to see the burst of lights stream in. 

This is it. 

All the rumbling and commotion felt so wrong. And here they were, completely and utterly helpless. Chained to the cage. So they did what they could and held on to each other and prayed silently. Then, almost all at once, the light dispersed into several thinner streams of light, and Raelle dared to open her eyes to make out the light source from several flashlights. Attached to the flashlights were men in protective gears. She huddled closer to Scylla. She felt numb from the cold but still attempted to keep Scylla warm. The men looked at each other and spoke Japanese. Raelle was certain of that. She minored in language studies once a long time ago. With her consciousness alert and a body full of adrenaline, she almost couldn’t believe that the men came forward with bolt-cutters and started to free them. 

It was daytime when they re-emerged into the sunlight above the ship’s deck, and they were promptly led off of the ship where dozens of police cars were waiting. It felt like forever until finally she and Raelle both received medical treatment and some loose clothing from the ambulance. They sat, sides touching at the back of the ambulance, unsure of what would come next.

“Hi, we are going to need to take separate statements. Why don’t you come with me.” The man gestured for Scylla to follow him. “And this officer will take your statement.” A cordial Japanese officer saluted the man and approached Raelle, notepad and pen ready.

Scylla didn’t fully look at the man’s face as her eyes were still adjusting to the broad daylight, so she simply followed the man with medium length dirty-blonde hair. With her system pumped full of adrenaline from the near-death dungeon experience, Raelle focused on calming herself down to describe what she could to the officer. Raelle knew this was far from over because she needed to tread carefully and not give away any trace of her identity to the officer-in-law. She stole a glance in Scylla’s direction, worried. Her intuition told her that something felt off. The officers should at least bring them to a police station, or to the embassy to take a formal statement and discuss extradition. Part of her was glad that they were not on their way to the U.S. embassy because she’d have to overpower the driver and whoever else necessary for both of them to break free.

“Bourbon.” Scylla’s blood ran cold as she finally focused on the man’s features.

“Chianti.” The man responded, he’d made sure they were well out of earshot for anyone to hear.

The man, Bourbon, abruptly stopped walking. “Well, imagine my surprise when I found you chained up in the bottom of that cargo ship.”

“Was it? Vermouth sent you to finish me off?” Scylla made no attempt to conceal the venom in her voice. Seeing her old colleague complicated everything.

“Nope. Not at all. Calvados found you, and between you and me, his aim has gotten quite good. I had to save you and Raelle from being sniper's game.” Bourbon chuckled coldly and ran his left hand through his hair. 

“Thank you ever so much. And how can I ever repay your kindness?” Scylla sneered while her back was towards Raelle’s direction. Everything from the Black Organization came at a price. And a steep one.

Bourbon inched closer and fully faced her, leaving them with only one hand’s length in between. He towered over her menacingly. “Make no mistake Chianti. I was indebted to you for what you did to that M16 agent for me. Agent Tippet? Was it?” He paused, eyes grew cold and steely, “We are not even. You owe me. And I will collect when the day comes.”

“Hmm, what will Vermouth think of all this?” Scylla was tight-lipped, unsure which might be worse, facing Vermouth’s wrath or being forced into Bourbon’s games.

“She doesn’t need to know.” Scylla looked up and to her surprise, Bourbon’s outstretched hand offered her a car key. “Old beat-up Lancer parked over by the next dock. And this time, get far far away.” Then, he immediately shifted his gaze and nodded to someone behind Scylla. 

“You are free to go now, miss. We will be in touch.” He announced purposely loud enough for Raelle to hear, Scylla thought. Then the bastard had the audacity to wink at Scylla before he sauntered off. Scylla couldn’t tell if she’d imagined it, but the man whispered, “Go. Go quick,” before he rejoined the other police officers.

Raelle ran over and clung on tight to Scylla wordlessly. For now, it was over, Scylla repeated in her mind. She’s alive and Raelle’s alive. They could get far away or continue to hide in plain sight. As long as Raelle’s with her, and that’s enough right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A note on the Black Organization: inspired by my favourite manga/anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan (名探偵コナン) from Gosho Aoyama. Thought it could fit in well here.


End file.
